


grotesque in greys

by carrotstix



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, a little bit gross, nothing worse than the actual game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotstix/pseuds/carrotstix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't believe what his little sister's turned into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	grotesque in greys

Hannah’s skin is far too stretched and far too gray, her jaw hanging open and rows of too sharp teeth fill her mouth. Josh feels sick inside just looking at her, and he thinks that he might just empty his stomach right here on the cave floor without giving a damn.

She screeches, only inches from her face and he flinches away. He doesn't want to see her like this, not with milky white death in her eyes and the tattoo on her arm distorted and pulled. No matter how hard he tries, he can't picture his sisters smiling face over what's left of it now, can't pretend her scream is laughter. His heart pounds in his chest and it feels like he can't catch his breath, as if it were actively running away from him and evading his grip.

He can't help the way her name falls from her lips as the tears fall down his cheeks, and he thinks that maybe he can see something flash somewhere in the milky white of eyes that are so far from a warm brown it makes him ache. Then again, maybe it's another delusion twisting his eyesight, and maybe if he starts chanting “it's not real, it's not real,” that it will become unreal, that he'll wake up lying on he counter of the lodge with Beth rolling her eyes as she shakes his shoulder

But it has to be real because it hurts. The way Hannah’s claws scratch along his arms and the way his back bumps the ground as she drags him over the rocks, somewhere deeper in the cave where he knows he'll probably never be found again.

And as she pulls him farther and farther along, all he wants to do is tell her he's sorry. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I wrote this at two thirty in the morning on my phone


End file.
